Ixhelcan Ponies
Ixhelcan Ponies are a kind of ponies which inhabit the Ixhelca Empire. Although physically resembling regular unicorns, Ixhelcan Ponies are distinct by their very light color schemes and invisible auras. Description The Ixhelcan Ponies resembles normal unicorn ponies, but with very pale colored eyes, manes, tails and light coats. They possess an immense amount of magical power, according to Princess Celestia. Some Ixhelcan Ponies is capable to read other ponies's minds through an "unique spell", but is unable to read the minds of those with strong wills. Unicorns with pale features are sometimes considered by some ponies as descendants of Ixhelcan Ponies, but in truth is just normally coloured. Ixhelcan Ponies have special gems placed in their horns to control their magic, which was instructed by Princess Celestia. In addition to their pale features, the Ixhelcan Ponies' magical auras are invisible, unlike regular unicorns. Though when performing magic, their auras are shown coloured in a light bluish grey colour for a short moment, but the "true" colour on each of their magical auras stays invisible for others. History Background Ixhelcan Ponies are an ancient race of unicorn ponies who have been living in the Ixhelca Empire for years and sharing their knowledge about magic with other creatures and ponies. It is said that they created the Ixhelca Empire by using their powerful magic. The strongest pair were chosen as leaders, forming the first generation of the Royal Ixhelcan Family. The Ixhelcan Ponies have a long tradition with adding special gems into their horns, who is said to help them control their magic, which was adviced by Princess Celestia to the royal rulers of the Ixhelca Empire. The home of the Ixhelcan Ponies was made invisible by a magical barrier from the Ixhelcan Palace to prevent evil beings from seeing it, which also spreads joy, hope, and light throughout the Empire. 'Lord Anders's rule' At some point, the Ixhelca Empire was discovered by Lord Anders with the help of a treacherous Ixhelcan Pony, Sunlight Sparkler, who took over the empire and enslaved the Ixhelcan Ponies. However, the captain of the Ixhelcan Royal Guard, Misty Morning, were able to avoid capture and escaped from the Empire to seek help. Eventually, Misty returned to the Ixhelca Empire with the help of Princess Twilight Sparkle and her friends to save the Ixhelcan Ponies from Lord Anders's rule. During Misty's battle against Lord Anders, the combined hope and wishes within the Ixhelcan Ponies for the safety of the empire powered the magic of the Unicharm, allowing Misty along with Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily to defeat Lord Anders, and the Ixhelca Empire was saved. 'Aftermath' After Misty used the Unicharm to defeat Lord Anders together with Queen Harmonia and Princess Lily, the Ixhelca Empire was restored back to normal and the Ixhelcan Ponies were free to do their usual duties. Later, several Ixhelcan Ponies attended the ceremony honoring Misty Morning and the Mane Six for saving the empire from Lord Anders. Shortly after, Queen Harmonia was reunited with her old friend, Princess Celestia, who agreed to unite the Ixhelca Empire with the rest of Equestria. Thus, a special group of guards called the "Equestrian-Ixhelcan royal guards" were made, but most of the Ixhelcan Ponies chose to stay and operate in the empire where their hearts truly lies. Category:Pony Category:Male Category:Female Category:Unicorn Category:Ixhelcan Pony